He's Still Clever, She's Still Impossible
by sherlockedbyben
Summary: Whouffaldi! A series of one shots about the 12th Doctor and Clara as they adjust to life after Eleven's regeneration.


**Okay so even though series 8 hasn't even started yet, I am shipping 12/Clara so freaking hard. Here's a short one shot for them, I might turn it into a series if you guys are interested :) I wanted to write a proper multi chapter story but I couldn't think of a plot, not having seen the Twelfth Doctor in action yet :P Hope you liked this, drop an 'auld review there if you have the time so I know if I should continue :D**

* * *

"Clara."

Clara kept her back turned, standing stiff and obstute as a statue, save for the slight quivering of her shoulders as she struggled to keep the traitor tears at bay. She hadn't meant for the conversation to flow into this particular channel, to bring back fresh waves of pain to the shore of her mind. Of both their minds.

She didn't reply to the regretful Time Lord, concentrating instead on not crying. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she was adamant she wouldn't look weak in his presence. She had gotten used to this new Doctor over the few months they had had together so far. She had originally missed the Eleventh reincarnation with his big chin and childish demeanor, but she had grown to love this new man even more. Not that she would admit it.

Watching your best friend sneeze and turn into an older Scotsman with a short temper had not been an easy adjustment for Clara, or for either of them for that matter but Clara knew he was still the Doctor. It took time and a phone call from his previous self, but she managed to understand. And though they fought often, what with the Doctor's short temper matching the sharp, harsh silvery blue of his piercing eyes, they still got on. She still cared for him. The problem was, she wasn't sure he cared for her. There was one thing she still had to confront him about. She had accidently brought it up during a verbal fight that had begun to get out of hand just now.

She heard the Doctor, the new silver haired, tall, lean, eyebrow abundant Doctor, heave a tired sigh. A tired, regretful sigh, full of pain and sorrow and heart ache. It made Clara want to cry even more.

"Clara," He began again, his voice slightly strained.

"No," Clara whispered, still refusing to look at him though she wanted nothing more than to stare into those deep, blue grey eyes forever. "Trenzalore, Doctor. You left me on Earth when I wanted, no _needed_ to help! You promised you wouldn't, and you broke that promise, you broke my trust!"

"Clara, I did it so I wouldn't lose you. I-"

"No, Doctor!" Clara cried, spinning around to face him finally, a tear making it's way down her cheek as she met his eyes. "We could've fought together, like we always did! And you didn't even bother to explain, ditched me without a word-"

"_Clara-_"

"No, Doctor, listen-"

"No, you listen!" The Doctor yelled, taking two long stride towards her, his eyes blazing with rage. Clara cowered away slightly, feeling intimidated, still not completely used to his new temper, though she could tell her was more angry at himself than her. "I did it to protect you, Clara! I've lost enough people and I refuse to lose you aswell!"

Clara swallowed as the Doctor paused in his rant. She wanted to respond but didn't trust her voice not to fail her. She wiped away a tear furiously. Why did he always try to push her away?

"Clara," The Doctor spoke in a tone softer than the last, but still hard as steel. Clara didn't fail to detect the underlying anger in his voice. "I... It wasn't- I did it, but it wasn't me, okay? You... You know that, yeah?"

Clara inhaled deeply, understanding his words and hearing the remorse in them. she balled her hands up into fists at her sides. She wasn't finished yet.

"You didn't care," She whispered, closing her eyes to prevent more tears from falling.

"I- I what?"

"You cared about my safety, but not my feelings," Clara elaborated softly. The Doctor exhaled loudly.

"Clara, you silly girl. Of course I cared," The Doctor breathed almost exasperatedly. "Still do. Idiot."

He tacked the last word onto the end softly, affectionately and Clara almost smiled. The worst thing about her new found feelings for this Doctor was that she could never stay angry at him for long.

"So you don't want me to leave the Tardis then," Clara muttered, turning away. She had barely said the words under her breath but it was enough for the Doctor to hear. He inhaled sharply, clearly hurt by her words and Clara felt a stab of guilt. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Clara, I need you."

The four small words shattered Clara's heart, the Doctor's soft Scottish brogue breaking with emotion as he spoke. Clara spun around to see the Doctor take another cautious step towards her, tears glistening in his beautiful eyes.

Clara rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck. The Doctor stiffened as Clara embraced him, but gradually began to relax. He managed to wrap his long arms around Clara's much smaller frame, holding her closer to him. Clara smiled, feeling that their fight had finally been more or less resolved. She clutched herself closer to him and buried her face in his chest.

"I need you too, Doc."

"What did I tell you about calling me _Doc_," The Time Lord grumbled, his voice slightly thick with emotion.

"Sorry Doc. I mean, Doctor," Clara smiled, pressing herself closer still. The Doctor sniffed quietly.

"Y'made me cry, yeh twat," He mumbled, burying his face in her hair. His Scottish accent became more prominent when he was stressed. Clara sighed.

"You can't say you haven't done the same to me," She raised an eyebrow, though the Doctor couldn't see as her face was currently pressed against his jumper.

"Sorry."

" 'm sorry too."

"I'm sorrier. Really," The Doctor pulled back slightly and looked at Clara. She had to crane her neck to look up at him properly, but she didn't mind as long as she was in his arms. The Doctor touched her cheek lightly before letting his hand fall to his side again with a sigh. "What I did was wrong, but I was trying to do the right thing. I would never intentionally hurt you, Clara."

"I believe you," Clara whispered, offering the alien a soft smile.

"But-"

"Just shut up and hug me, Snogbox Man," Clara grinned and wrapped her arms tightly around him again, leaving no room for objection. The grumpy Time Lord grumbled slightly, muttering somethin about "women" and embraced her again softly. He was getting better at this.

"You know I don't like hugs," He grunted, though he didn't let up his hold on Clara. "It's rule number one."

"Right," Clara smiled into his chest, holding him tighter. "And sorrier isn't even a word, genius."

"Shut up."

They stayed like that for a while, Clara content in the Doctor's arms while he stroked her hair softly.

"S'not a snogbox."

"Eh?"

Clara raised her head at the sudden words from the grumpy Gallifreyan, breaking the comfortable silence.

"You heard me. It's not a snogbox."

"Oh yeah?" Clara quipped cheekily, her eyes darting to the Doctor's lips of her own accord. She suddenly realised what she wanted more than anything.

"That's what I said," The Doctor looked down at her with a smirk, his hand trailing down her arms slowly causing a pleasant shiver to run down Clara's spine. His hand came to a stop at hers and he entertwined their fingers loosely. Clara's heart was racing as she lost herself in his beautiful eyes, but she managed a smirk of her own.

"Prove it," She breathed, leaning up daringly to touch her lips to his softly, briefly. The Doctor froze and Clara gasped slightly as she pulled away, wondering if he had felt the same spark of electricity that she had. Judging by his wide eyes, he had.

"Right," He almost growled, spinning Clara around so that she was pressed up against the console gently. He raised a hand to stroke her cheek softly, her cheek reddened by the sudden blush that had come over her. He leaned in dangerously close, so close that Clara was sure he could hear her heart beat unnaturally fast. His lips were just in front of hers and they brushed hers slightly as he breathed, "She's so much more than _just_ a snogbox."

The Doctor's lips finally touched hers properly this time, and Clara felt complete bliss wash over her. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck as his soft lips caressed hers, so much more gentle than she had expected. One of his smooth hands remained at her cheek, the other winding around her waist, pressing her closer to him.

The kiss lasted far shorted than Clara would have liked, but she needed to breathe. She rested her head on his firm chest as they caught their breath, feeling truly elated.

She gave the Doctor a poke in the side, laughing when he jumped and squealed in an unnaturally high pitch. One of the things she had discovered about this new Doctor was that he was extremely ticklish. The only problem was she was too.

She grinned, wrapping her arms securely around her torso in case the Doctor decided to get revenge.

"Guess the old girl lived up to her name then, eh?"

**So that's the first one shot down! I don't think it's that good to be honest, I hope I can right better ones soon but I hope you guys like it anyway :)**

**If you have any one shot suggestions or requests for this pairing I'd be glad to have a go at writing them! I'd like a challenge :)**

**Hope you liked it and if you want please review to let me know what you think and if I should continue :) Thanks!**


End file.
